Solo Amigos
by Guishe
Summary: Hermione ama a Harry pero la palabra Amigos y Perderte siempre la detuvieron… no podia decirle lo que sentia verdaderamente por miedo a perder su amistad


* * *

"**Solo Amigo"**

**

* * *

**

Te veo y tiemblo, siento que el estar cerca de él no es suficiente… "Amigos" esa palabra resuena en mi mente….solo amigos…pero como podría ser su amiga si el sentir que el mundo se acaba a cada vez que no lo veo, es como dejarme sin aire y la necesidad misma de él me ahoga.

Como podría sobrevivir si solo deseo el poder volver a ver tus ojos posados en los míos, tu sonrisa, tus caricias.

Quizás sea un sueño, un maldito sueño, que solo yo anhelo.

Ese sueño que me atormenta a cada instante, ese sueño en el que solo tú formas parte.

Camino por la calle tan sola con mis pensamientos posados en ti, levanto la vista y allí te veo, en el parque, sentado cómodamente entre la hierba, sin hacer nada en particular, pero para mi es como apreciar una obra de arte el estar contemplándote de esta forma.

Me miras, me sonríes, me invitas a estar a tu lado… mi corazón desbocado comienza a latir mientras camino hacia ti.

Siento mis piernas flaquear al llegar…tu me miras con intensidad queriéndome decir mas de lo que tus labios dicen… o quizás sea mi corazón el que pretende ver lo que no es.

Me siento, y aun puedo notar el latir de mi corazón, late tan fuerte que el solo pensar que quizás tu lo notes hace que me sonroje….mis manos tiemblan, mis palabras se amontonan sin dar un justificación alguna.

Me miras incredulo, intentando descifrar el porque actuó de esta manera, mi corazón quiere gritarte que es por ti…solo por ti.

Pero la palabra "Amigos" se me hace pesada, ya el mirarte no es lo mismo…mis deseos son mas fuertes… quiero refugiarme en tu pecho, demostrarte lo que siento… poder rozar tu mejilla sin miedo… besar tus labios sin que estén prohibido.

Te veo mirarme atentamente, me pongo nerviosa

¿Qué estarán diciendo esos gestos? ¿Seré tan obvia como para que te des cuenta?

¿Eso seria malo? ¿Eso te haría alejar?

Tenso la mandíbula, te miro a los ojos, sonrió tu me devuelves la sonrisa, la cual hace que mi piel se erice y mi corazón salte mas y mas.

-Puedo pedirte un favor… necesito tu ayuda- dices mirándome a los ojos.

-Claro que puedes, siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda – le digo sonriendo sorprendida de que no lo supiera ya.

-Quiero que me ayudes…estoy enamorado – me dijo y vi un brillo especial en sus ojos… jamas lo había notado así, era como ver a un niño contando su mayor anhelo y mi corazón se tenso en ese mismo instante…ya no corría, solo sollozaba tristemente.

-¿Co…como? –dije negando con la cabeza… pero solo a mi misma, negando mis sentimientos de tristeza, intentando que mis lagrimas no salten de mis ojos… que no notes mi dolor… "Solo amigos" me repetí.

-¡Si! Estoy enamorado, desde hace muchos años, pero me cuesta decirle lo que siento, no se como hacerlo.- me dijo apenado, sentía su dolor, era exactamente lo que me pasaba a mi… pero mi a mi dolor debía dejarlo de lado, quería su felicidad ante cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo puedo…ayudarte?- esta pregunta se me hizo mas difícil de lo que imaginaba, no podía ayudarlo, pero debía hacerlo, aunque con ellos la vida se me hiciera añicos y no quisiera volver a salir…eso se arreglaría, me ocultaría, intentaría evitarlo, quizás hasta no amarlo de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

-Necesito que me des valor- me dijo tomando mi mano.

Ante aquel contacto mi corazón brinco, pero debía calmarme… el me estaba pidiendo solo que lo ayudara, no era a mi… no era yo…era otro corazón el afortunado.

-¿Como podría darte valor? – Dije mirándolo, sabía que si no seguía hablando mis lágrimas me lo impedirían, una pausa haría que mi corazón se diera cuenta de que lo había perdido- yo creo que lo que debes hacer es no negarte mas la felicidad, llegar a ella cueste lo que cueste… mirarla a los ojos…decirle lo que sientes… manifestar con cada acto cuanto la amas… si aun así ella no corresponde…debes intentarlo…no te des vencido…-mi corazón vibro…esas palabras eran mas para mi que para él. Pero mi oportunidad había pasado, debía ayudarlo a encontrar la felicidad fuera como fuera… no debía interponerme ante su felicidad, no por mi egoísmo de tenerlo a mi lado.- creo que si realmente sientes algo tan fuerte hacia ella debes arriesgarte y jugar hasta la ultima carta.

Pronto vi como se movía… vi como me miraba y como pronto sus labios se posaban en los míos. Mis ojos no dejaron pasar un minuto para desbordarse… no podía entenderlo… ¿Me estaba besando o solo era una ilusión de lo que mi corazón quería?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a la velocidad de la luz, su mano se pasó por mi mejilla secando mis lágrimas y sus labios se separaron de los míos. Me quede helada ¿Era uno de mis tantos sueños?

-Te amo, Pequeña- me dijo – Gracias por darme el valor.

Yo quede mirándolo, no lo podía creer, aun quería comprobarlo nuevamente… me acerque llorando aun y lo bese… lo bese con la fuerza de un huracán. Sus brazos me rodearon y mi corazón salto de felicidad. Mis palabras se agolparon…quería decirle lo que sentía…gritarlo si podía.

-Te amo… ¡siempre te ame!- le dije llorando mas aun, el se separo de mi.

-¿Porque lloras princesita?- me dijo mientras su dedo pulgar iba corriendo los restos de mis lagrimas.

-Porque siempre lo soñé, porque la palabra Amigos y Perderte siempre me detuvieron… porque mi corazón te anhelaba y porque por un momento pense que tu amabas a alguien mas.

-¿Como amar a alguien mas que tu? Si eres mi princesita… aquella persona que estuvo siempre conmigo… estuviste desde el primer día en mi corazos, llenándolo de sentimientos que jamas comprendí….pero ahora agradezco de que me los hayas enseñado, no quiero perder ni un instante… quiero estar contigo siempre.

-Y yo- dije antes de fundirme en un beso apasionado… y recordando que muchas veces debemos arriesgarnos por mas que tengamos miedos porque es la única manera de que la superaremos y en muchas ocasiones saldremos victoriosos…como yo…en este momento.

* * *

**_FIN!!_**

**_Bueno este on shot va dedicado a una personita genial_**

**_GABRIEL PARA VOS!_**

**_BESOS_**

**_Guishe_**


End file.
